Aegean Sea
| continuity = | image = | aliases = The Aegean The Archipelago | category = | galaxy = | region = Mediterranean Sea | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Santorini; Temple of Ooahk Kung; Themyscira | 1st = }} The Aegean Sea is an elongated embayment of the Mediterranean Sea located between the Greek and Anatolian peninsulas, i.e., between the mainlands of Greece and Turkey. In the north, the Aegean is connected to the Marmara Sea and Black Sea by the Dardanelles and Bosphorus. The Aegean Islands are within the sea and some bound it on its southern periphery, including Crete and Rhodes. In 1,200 BCE, Gaea the Earth-Mother gathered the disembodied souls of thousands of women who had perished through acts of violence. She reincarnated them into new forms and their bodies sprung fully grown where the Aegean meets the island of Themyscira. These women became known as the Amazons. Wonder Woman Vol 2 1 The secret organization known as the Council established a cloning facility on a volcanic island in the Aegean Sea. It was here that Council leader Anatol Mykros' daughter Soseh fought against her sister Ellina in a pitched battle that resulted in Soseh being pitched off a cliff into the sea. Still alive, her body later washed up on the shores of Themyscira. Soseh and members of the JSA, Black Canary, Hawkgirl and Queen Hippolyta returned to the island to battle with Ellina as well as a horde of clones culled from the genetic stock of the former Sportsmaster. JSA Annual 1 The Temple of Ooahk Kung was a series of ancient ruins located on or near the island of Santorini in the Aegean Sea. The ruins were constructed by an ancient ape-like species with ties to the gorillas of Gorilla City in Africa. Archaeologist Carter Hall journeyed there in search of a relic known as the Nautilus of Revealment, which he believed held the key to a prophecy. Taking the relic awakened the golem of Ooahk Kung, who protected the island. As Hawkman, Carter Hall tried to evade the advancing monstrosity, but the lumbering giant swore death against those who would steal its treasures. Hawkman took to the sea to avoid the golem's powerful blows, but when this proved ineffective, he was ultimately forced to destroy it by striking it with a single blow from his mace. Hawkman Vol 5 1 Points of Interest ; Santorini: Santorini, also known as Thera, is an island located in the Aegean Sea and is associated with the nation of Greece. ; Temple of Ooahk Kung: The Temple of Ooahk Kung was a series of ancient ruins located on or near the island of Santorini in the Aegean Sea. The ruins were constructed by an ancient ape-like species with ties to the gorillas of Gorilla City in Africa. Archaeologist Carter Hall journeyed there in search of a relic known as the Nautilus of Revealment, which he believed held the key to a prophecy. Taking the relic awakened the golem of Ooahk Kung, who protected the island. As Hawkman, Carter Hall tried to evade the advancing monstrosity, but the lumbering giant swore death against those who would steal its treasures. Hawkman took to the sea to avoid the golem's powerful blows, but when this proved ineffective, he was ultimately forced to destroy it by striking it with a single blow from his mace. Appearances Television * Quantum Leap: Leaping of the Shrew * Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea: The City Beneath the Sea Comics * Hawkman Vol 5 1 * JSA Annual 1 * Wonder Woman Vol 2 1 * Wonder Woman Vol 5 34 Films Notes & Trivia External Links * at Wikipedia References